<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Away Car by Theforeverbattles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932329">Get Away Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles'>Theforeverbattles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gang AU, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lock Picking, M/M, More tags to be added, On the Run, Sequel, Teasing, Weapons, abandoned builings, backsotry, but there's also fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding an empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Away Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG it's here finally!!! This is the sequel to my Hideout Series so please if you have not read that go do it! You won't have any idea what's happening.</p>
<p>Anyway!! Hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Noooo.” Jisung whines loud, pulling the blankets over his head refuses to get up yet. He just wants five more minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on little one, we gotta move.” Min rubs his back gently, trying to pull him from the nest he’s made in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the faint sounds of others around him and peaks his eyes open, yawning wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strong arms wrap around him suddenly making him jump, but then he quickly relaxes back into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give Min a hard time princess, all of us are tired.” Chan murmurs into his ear while kissing the side of his head. The younger sighs heavily and finally pulls himself up into sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been on the run for three weeks, a full month next week. All of them are emotionally drained, physically exhausted and in desperate need of running water and real beds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently all eight of them are stuffed in a freight train car, having hitched a ride the past couple nights. Wanting to get as much distance between them and the FBI as possible. They’re headed to a destination though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan got in contact with someone he knows that’s hooking them up with a building that’ll house all of them. Supposedly it’s to be a similar set up to the hideout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just a lot less furnishings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Ji asks while rubbing his eyes, he takes his portion of breakfast and leans back into Minho now, still trying to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an abandoned building not far from here that we can stay in for the night. I don’t want us on the train while it’s stationed like this for any longer.” Chan explains softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung bites his bread and nods while standing up now. He and Min start rolling up their blankets to put in the backpack Felix stole. Their little thief has really kept them alive these past few weeks and he’s more than happy to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it night time still?” Sungie whispers to one of his boyfriends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Minho slips the bag onto Ji’s back and secures it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder why I’m so tired.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min hums and grabs his own smaller one. He’s still a little sore from his bullet wounds but his actual lung is almost completely healed. He can breathe properly again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he still starts to hyperventilate sometimes and panics quickly. It’s taken Chan and Sungie to calm him down and convince him he’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their leader has gone into overdrive, Jisung and Min are worried about him. He’s barely sleeping, barely eating, constantly wanting to move them. He still hasn’t processed how he killed Aja either. The younger two can tell he’s having issues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Binnie seems to be having nightmares too, what can be expected though after witnessing what they did. After doing everything they’ve done. They’re still people with feelings and emotions. If they didn’t have reactions it would be worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eight of them clean everything up, moving off the train car. Chan leads them through the yard, avoiding the guards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung follows up the back end of the group with Minho just in front of him. Changbin keeps everyone moving in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk for what feels like hours, and probably is, everyone is tired and cranky they know not to complain though. Not because Chan will get mad, but because they’re all in the same place. It’s no use complaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally come across the building they’re staying in they all get quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fucking creepy.” Sungie murmurs while Lix picks the extremely rusted lock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel like a ghost is gonna get us.” Innie adds with a small smirk. Jisung punches him in the arm for that comment, making the younger laugh more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem.” Felix announces, “as much as this pains me to say this, I can’t open it. It’s rusted too much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see.” Minho crouches down next to him and chips away at the rust, he takes the set of lock picks and tries only to come up with the same results. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we could throw Jisung or Lix through a window.” Min smiles at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?!” They both shriek, not liking that idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix come here.” Changbin calls him over, the younger whining already knowing where this is going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan grabs Sungie as well making him yelp, he’s suddenly up on his shoulders. “This doesn’t look sus at all.” Hyunjin snorts, the rest of the boys keep a lookout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan I can’t reach.” Ji whines, his fingertip just barely making the windowsill. A little further down Changbin has Felix actually standing on his shoulders, his hands locked onto his ankles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have as much balance as Lix. I will die if I try that so...” Jisung cuts the thought off before Chan can even say it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader laughs softly, “Hyunjin.” He calls over the taller boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie groans softly, he and Hyunjin have barely spoken since he yelled at him. There’s obvious tension between them despite everyone in the group trying to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to put Ji on my shoulders? I’m gonna die.” Jin whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not that heavy.” Sungie snaps back. Chan crouches down letting him jump off him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re all gonna be behind you.” The leader tries to convince them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hyunjin crouches down, and Jisung bites his lip, swinging his thighs over his shoulders. A few months ago this would have been a fun idea, if he was facing the other direction. But right now it’s just awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin goes to stand, Minho keeps a hand on Sungie’s back so he doesn’t fall. Chan helping Jin to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you reach now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stretches up, being able to touch the window, it seems to be locked. But he can handle that. Down at the other end Felix is struggling to get inside still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone give me their jacket.” Ji looks down at them. He sets a hand in Jin’s matted hair, none of them have showered in weeks. He knows the usually pristinely kept Hyunjin is probably dying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho tosses his jacket up and Jisung quickly wraps his hand in it. “Watch your eyes Jinnie.” He murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder just hums and keeps a firm grip on his thighs, Jisung punches the glass with the jacket around his fist and it breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ji!” Minho hisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The window was locked.” He rolls his eyes, quickly he discards the broken glass and uses Min’s jacket to cover the window sill. Making it so he won’t cut his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna suck.” Jisung mutters and then pulls himself up, groaning loud. It’s been seven months since he originally got shot in the shoulder, of course he’s healed completely but it still aches when he puts this much strain on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulls himself up he feels Hyunjin’s hands on his ass trying to give him a push still. He successfully gets on the ledge, not daring to look down because he might throw up if he does. He’s balancing on mere inches of wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly he breaks the rest of the window and slips inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toss me a flashlight!” He sticks his head out the window, waiting for it to be thrown to him. Chan throws it up and he disappears inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around him is pitch black for the exception of the flashlight beam he has. Everything is broken down and there’s debris everywhere, it’s fucking creepy he hates it. Slowly he makes his way through, careful to watch his step since there’s shit everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears footsteps coming close to him and stops, his heart catching in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killing people? Acting like a bad bitch and shooting a gun? He can do that. But ghosts, ghosts will make him scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung presses against the closest wall, shaking slightly, he hears the steps get closer and grabs his gun out of habit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they get right next to him he swings out, screaming, the ghost footsteps scream as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch I nearly stabbed you!” Felix shoves him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly shot you!” He yells back, both of them holding their chests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lock eyes and instantly start laughing at how ridiculous they’re being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you got inside.” Sungie giggles and stands up straight. Felix wraps around his arm and they make their way down to the front doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I didn't know you did either. This place is fucking scary, I’m glad we’re only staying the night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lix goes to the door and tugs on the lock, the doors swing open revealing the rest of the members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you guys scream?” Chan asks instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we didn’t know the other was inside.” Felix giggles, “Binnie hold me It’s scary in here.” He then adds with a whine throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone comes inside and Chan locks them in, “stay on the lower floor, I don’t care if we spread out for the night but be with someone.” He tells them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stretches to the ceiling, he can’t wait to lay back down and get some more sleep. He can’t wait to get somewhere more permanent, he wants to shower, and god he wants to get dicked down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho wraps his arm around his waist and backs him up, “Chan the door is locked come on babe.” Min calls to their other boyfriend. The leader groans but follows them through the broken down hallways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lix is right this place is creepy.” Minho pushes a door open and more broken furniture and the ceiling caving are inside. However if they push things aside there’s enough space for them to lay down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I nearly shot him.” Sungie giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ghosts creep you out?” Minho teases as they drop their bags. Chan keeps the door open slightly even once they are inside the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go che-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Channie, everyone is okay, you don’t have to check. Everyone needs a little space from each other right now, come sit.” Jisung reaches for his hands and tugs him down into sitting position with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay hold on let me put blankets out first.” Min scoots them to the side and starts spreading the three blankets they have. Sungie tosses the tiny pillows they have too and also puts their bags down too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan leans against the wall, standing again. He takes out some of the candles and finds safe places to put them so they have some light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their makeshift bed is set up Jisung kicks his boots off and strips off his jeans too. “Do not get naked.” Chan laughs softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Sungie giggles and stretches out on the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit, you need to sleep.” Min creeps behind Chan, kissing behind his ear. The leader visibly shivers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting there, let me take my boots off.” The elder murmurs. Minho just hums and unhooks Chan’s belt, lips still on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung watches his boyfriends, lower lip between his teeth. This is something he can get behind despite being tired. He gets on his knees and tugs his jeans down with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chan shrieks softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie take his boots off.” Min murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Jisung makes quick work of them and then they’re both tugging the eldest down to the makeshift bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are up to no good.” Chan mutters as he's pushed to his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung straddles him and Minho comes up next to him, he turns his face and locks their lips. Sungie kissing along his neck almost instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan groans under them, his hand coming up to touch Min’s face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung do not.” He whispers against Minho. Sungie hums and kisses further down his neck, biting his collarbone. Slowly he rocks his hips down on him, hands on his stomach to steady himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t use my name.” Sungie scrunches his nose up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min giggles and pulls away, “can I?” He asks with a shit eating grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turns Sungie’s face and locks their lips, licking into his mouth with ease. The younger lets out a soft sound, eyes fluttering shut, “you’re just gonna make him watch?” Jisung whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He told us not to, right little one?” Min smirks and tugs him off Chan and on top of him. Sungie keeps in his squeak and wraps his arms around Minho, threading his fingers in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No this is not happening either.” Chan tackles them both making them giggle. His lips find Ji’s neck and Minho’s hands slide up his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not the one with trouble sleeping. Wear him out not me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hums at his words and suddenly they both have Chan on his back again. Their mouths on either side of his neck. Jisung bites his pulse and Minho sucks under his ear, both their hands pushing his shirt up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you two are menaces.” Chan whispers biting his lip. Min licks up his throat, pushing his shirt up so Sungie can scoot down more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sees what he does and instantly dives down, licking across his nipple, the other getting tugged at. Chan lets out a shaky breath and bucks against their thighs slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive.” Minho murmurs, moving down his body too, he pushes Sungie’s hand away and latches onto the other side of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest hums and sucks harshly, licking and biting right after. His hands tracing shapes to his defined body, Chan shakes under them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie crawls down between his legs and pushes them open, he licks along his v-line and then further down. Nuzzling against his thighs, nipping at his pale skin softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby-“ Chan’s breath hitches, hand finding Minho’s hair. The younger smiles and moves down next to Jisung, their lips meeting for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min then tugs his boxers down easily, Sungie giggles and wastes no time in licking across his tip. His eyes fluttering shut happily. He swirls his tongue and sucks softly, pulling off slightly to look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho licks up his member, kissing along his length slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan moans, hand flying up to cover his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung giggles and licks up him with Min, their tongues meeting in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck-“ the leader whispers grabbing him by the hair hard. Sungie pulls back and glances at Minho, he slips his hand down into his boxers making him groan softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min sets his hand on Chan and looks at Jisung, their lips meeting messily around his cock again. Tongues sliding together, teeth hitting each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader arches his back, thrusting up between them. Minho takes Jisung’s face and makes him deepthroat Chan, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie moans his eyes brimming with tears, his hand on Min stalling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sl-slow down princess.” Chan whines his hips bucking up. Minho giggles and lets him pull off, drool dripping down his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot baby.” He whispers while licking the drool off him. Jisung giggles and licks at Chan more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho pulls him off and leans in himself, sucking his tip into his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, jaw falling open little by little. Sungie spreads Chan’s thighs more and licks along his balls nipping gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ Chan’s stomach clenches up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna cum Channie?” Jisung teases, he pets Min’s hair watching him take his member down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh little one.” The leader whines making Sungie giggle. He crawls back up to his face and locks their lips. Feeling a bit mischievous he bites his lower lip and threads his fingers into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan groans and bucks up into Minho’s mouth, he tugs Jisung on top of him. The younger straddles his stomach and kisses him hard, his hands pushing under his shirt to tug at his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Min-“ Chan whimpers through their kisses, his starting to thrust up into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy Channie, you’re doing such a good job for hyung.” Sungie rambles, the elder whines and grabs his hips, fingers clenching around his briefs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung watches him start to come apart with greedy eyes, he likes seeing Chan subby. As much as he loved getting absolutely destroyed by their leader he’s also adorable when he’s not in control. It wakes something up in Sungie that he didn’t know he had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho groans behind him making him look back, drool drips down his chin and his lips are red and puffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ji turns around on Chan and makes Minho sit up, Min instantly grabs his face and kisses him. Sungie whines and tangles his hands in his hair, he feels his boyfriend push his briefs down and pull him free. So now all three of their members are pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan caught between the two of them. He has his hands on Sungie’s hips grinding him eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min reaches down and strokes the leader quickly making him cry out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep him quiet little one.” Minho murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung instantly turns back around and dives down to kiss Chan again. He gets on all fours and arches his back. Min’s hand on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also is back to sucking Chan, the two on the top whimpering into each other now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm gonna cum.” Chan whispers between desperate kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie’s face lights up, “cum for us baby boy.” He whispers and the leader’s back arches up, his orgasm hitting. Min groans behind them, his mouth getting filled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds pass and Minho has Jisung on his back, his face buried between his thighs as well. Sungie whimpers and tangles his fingers in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan curls up at his side and slips his hand under his shirt, tugging at his nipples making his back arch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min swallows around Ji and the younger sees stars, he hates how well Minho knows his body. He can make him cum even quicker than he usually does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung bucks up not being able to take the pleasure, he releases only seconds later. Cries silenced by Chan’s lips on his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two break apart and go to tackle Min down only to find him getting off between their bodies. He moans softly and bites his lip, cum painting across Jisung’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them are breathing heavily, coming down from their highs slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna clean with now huh?” Sungie whines looking down at the mess on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Min share a look and Chan leans down and licks it off his abs. The younger shivering as Minho’s release is fed to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re clean.” Min smirks while tugging his briefs back into place. Jisung swallows and scrunches his nose up at them, sticking his tongue out after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan suddenly picks him up and sets him in the middle of their makeshift bed. Ji happily makes himself comfortable. Liking being in the middle of them in all aspects it seems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min leans over and kisses Chan softly hand on the side of his face. “You’re going to sleep tonight.” He tells him sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader rolls his eyes; Jisung tugs him down to the bed, pulling him to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho gets up and blows out all but one candle, keeping it above their heads for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for real beds.” Jisung groans, he wraps his arms and legs around Chan and kisses the top of his head. The blonde hums and nuzzles himself into his neck, pulling the blankets over them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min checks outside the door one last time and hears the faint sound of moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we weren’t the only ones wanting to be alone finally.” He giggles and crawls down next to Jisung. The younger wiggles back on him wanting to be held tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settle in finally and Minho blows out the last candle. Hopefully this will be the last night they have to sleep on a hard floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months later </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you with dark hair and years babe.” Jisung murmurs, running his fingers through Min’s freshly dyed black hair. The elder hums softly and lets him take the scissors to his head next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me bald.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever before?” Ji scrunches his nose up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just reminding you.” Min sticks his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently they’re in Sungie’s room, inside what is the new hideout for the time being. Hopefully it’ll be permanent as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been here for about two months now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the night in the abandoned building then fled for the next spot. Which required another train then finally they made it here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s about a mile away from the beaches, a big difference from their industrial grade docks and freight boats. But it gives them access to water. Which is what they want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Jeongin stole a speed boat after only being here a week. They’ve been using it to go out to the anchored freighter that’s holding a lot of their secondary members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been rebuilding their numbers and empire one day at a time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now though they’re all changing their hair again. Just as a safety net. Minho went from his extremely grown out orange to a dirty blonde and now to black. Sungie is also making sure to cut a lot of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s hair is dark again but that will change tonight, just like everyone else’s will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started to get a flow of money going as well. The whole time they were running Felix had been stealing cash and stowing it away he ended up for over three thousand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them nearly kissed him when he revealed what he’d been doing. Chan seemed to know what he was up too but was equally as happy with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that money they bought up a fuck ton of drugs, since drugs are easiest to turn a profit with. With that steady flow of income Chan has slowly been putting out feelers for weapons dealers. They have to be careful though, this isn’t their turf, they’ve moved in and it’s obviously stirred up some drama amongst the gangs in this area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve already gotten some threats but nothing they can’t handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the gang as a business slowly coming back together they themselves have all been having a hard time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan is starting to close himself off again, Min and Jisung have been doing their best not to let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie gets why he is, and he’s positive Chan doesn’t know he’s doing it either. It’s his defensive mechanism at it’s finest. He feels like he needs to be strong at all times, he’s taking everything that happened and putting all the weight on his shoulders only. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along with Chan, Changbin seems to be suffering too, he’s off. There’s something that’s bothering him but he won’t say what it is. Lix isn’t being much help either, they keep their relationship private, whatever issues they have stay within each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Ji would respect that privacy but Binnie is clearly suffering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho has been going stir crazy, there was a reason he worked at The Pier. He can’t sit still, can’t just wait around for orders, he needs a strict schedule or he starts to think too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan is currently saving up to open a new place somewhere close he knows he and Seungmin need it to keep themselves sane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie and Hyunjin can barely be in the same room let alone act like partners. And for once it’s not Ji causing the problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jin is, he’s still saying little jabs, now they’re including Chan. Jisung knows he’s doing it to get a reaction out of him, he knows that Hyunjin wants him to react and get angry at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s taking all of Ji’s willpower not to. He knows Jin is just projecting. Hyunjin is mad at himself for not being able to get over his relationship issues. He’s angry that Sungie forgave Min and Chan and now is in a stable relationship with both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so nasty about them because he wants that with Innie and Seungmin. But can’t get out of his way so now he’s just bitter all around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially because Seungmin and Jeongin cut his dick privileges off again. They won’t sleep with him unless they’re all dating and that has made Jin so angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung has been trying to keep it together as of late too. With both Chan and Changbin being distracted it’s left him to deal with all the incoming secondaries. A lot of them don’t even know him because they joined while he and Jin were away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only happiness that’s come from it all is that Jay and Mia made it through and are now at the new hideout too. The entire inner eight are attached to the kids so to see them safe made them incredibly happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should stay in Channie’s room tonight.” Min murmurs as Sungie clips the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Jisung runs his fingers through his hair trying to see if he missed any longer pieces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about him, I’m worried about you too little one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Jisung stops mid cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bottling stuff up princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie blushes, “I’m not trying to.” He murmurs finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho tugs him around the front so he’s standing between his thighs. “What’s going on in here?” He takes his face in his hands and kisses his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger sighs, “I’m just stressed out. Binnie isn’t helping at all with the members coming in, I know I shouldn’t need his help with them but it would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min hums, “that all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could punch Hyunjin. He’s annoying and won’t shut up, we can’t even be in the same room right now and it’s ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho runs his hands along his back and up his shirt, “what’s he saying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just being an ass for no reason. He’s jealous that the three of us work and he can’t get over himself to have that with Minnie and Jeongin.” Jisung hugs Min tight, hands threading into his half cut hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that so hard to talk about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you’re not doing the same thing.” Jisung murmurs, “I know not having stuff to do is making you crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Min sighs, “I will little one, I just need to get settled again. Other than that I’m okay I promise.” Sungie tilts his face up and locks their lips, pressing closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t knock me off the stool.” Minho giggles against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ji pulls back and fluffs his hair out twisting the ends between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here ready for my close up.” Chan opens the door and instantly falls on the couch, his eyes falling shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well mine isn’t done so wait your turn.” Min teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader shrugs out of his light jacket and makes his way over, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, hugging him from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Sungie tips his head back, lips pouted, waiting for a real kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that hasn’t fallen apart in the months they’ve been here is the three of them as a relationship. Min and Ji have stayed true to their word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t move in together, none of them have. Although they take turns all staying in someone’s room for one night a week. There isn’t fighting or a sense of an outsider between them either. Which was Chan’s biggest concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. Your hair looks good babe.” The leader runs his fingers through Min’s dark hair, moving from Jisung to Minho. Kissing him softly too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me finish so I can do yours, or we’re gonna be up all night.” Sungie pushes him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hums and stretches to the ceiling, “did you two eat yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was going to force you to cook.” Jisung smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not forcing me since I know if I don’t or Min doesn’t you won’t eat real food.” Chan sticks his tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie hums and shifts his attention back to Minho, finishing up his hair. He bends to be eye level with him and winks, then brushes his hair over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How short?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How short did you make the back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them go back and forth until Min’s hair is finally done. It came out better than Ji thought it was going to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared to cut yours.” Jisung mumbles while pushing his face into Chan’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause it’s curly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two older boys continue cooking in the tiny kitchen while Jisung lays curled up in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This building actually provides all of them with real apartments for everyone. But that won’t last long if the gang keeps growing again, they’ll start having to cut apartments and half and have joint bathrooms and kitchens like in the old one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That being said the apartments are mostly studios. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin have the two biggest. Chan has a two bedroom and Binnie has a one. Which is more than what they had in the old hideout. Sungie doesn’t care how big or small his is, he’s fine as long as he has a bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie,” Chan calls, bringing him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow can you and Hyunjin lead the boat out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung groans loud, stuffing his face under the pillows, “yeah we can try.” He mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The boat might come back with some bodies in it.” Minho snorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are still fighting?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, don’t lump me in with him,” Ji sits up arms crossed over his chest, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine, it’s him that’s acting like a bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t I go with him?” Min asks expectantly, leaning against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hums, clearly tossing the idea around, “why don’t you try with Jin, if it doesn’t work out or he starts being a bitch take Min.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungie sighs but nods, leaving the conversation at that, “you go shower.” Chan tries to push Min from the kitchen, the younger whining at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung watches his boyfriends play fight, Minho trying to help. Chan rolls his eyes and tosses him over his shoulder making him shriek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make him shower so he doesn’t get the bed covered in hair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ji giggles and takes him from Chan, picking him up too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both so annoying.” Min complains just sagging against Jisung’s shoulder, “why don’t you wanna shower nasty?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that he gets out of Ji’s grip and tugs him into the bathroom, “Channie!” He yelps trying to grab for him before he gets trapped with Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s not gonna save you little one.” Min smirks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughs and watches them disappear into the bathroom, the door partly open still. Absolutely doing that on purpose, tempting the leader to join. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s shirt gets stripped off and then his jeans, he continues to whine as if he doesn’t want Minho to do something to him. His boyfriend strips down too and pulls him into the warm water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we open you up for later mmm princess?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH They're so cute!</p>
<p>I hope everyone likes this! I'm not sure when updates are gonna come out because I don't know lmao</p>
<p>That being said, what are everyones thought???</p>
<p>my twitter foreverbattles,</p>
<p>love always,</p>
<p>-Eza &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>